finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle 2 (Final Fantasy III)
"Battle 2" is the boss theme from Final Fantasy III. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game Appearances ''Final Fantasy A remix of "Battle 2" appears in the PSP/iOS versions of ''Final Fantasy. It plays at the boss battles against the four bosses of the World of Darkness at the bonus dungeon Earthgift Shrine. ''Final Fantasy III "Battle 2" first plays during the battle against the Land Turtle, and subsequently, for all boss battles of the game. This track is number 22 in the [[Original Soundtracks of Final Fantasy III|''Final Fantasy III Original Sound Version]]. The soundtrack of the 3D Remake features a more orchestrated arrangement. It is the 27th track, and has been arranged by Tsuyoshi Sekito and Keiji Kawamori. ''Final Fantasy XIV A remix titled "Tumbling Down" plays during the battle against Phlegethon, Xande, and Cerberus in the Crystal Tower raid. Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Battle 2" by Mitsuto Suzuki titled "Battle 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III", is included in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as one of the two default battle themes from Final Fantasy III. It is the fifteenth track of the game's original soundtrack. "Battle 2" may be automatically selected as the battle theme for battles including Onion Knight or the Cloud of Darkness, or taking place at the World of Darkness. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III" returns in ''Dissidia 012, and is given the same use as in the original installment. However, it can also be one of the default choices for battles taking place at the Crystal Tower. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle 2" is the Battle Music Sequence used for the ''Final Fantasy III Series Play. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle 2" reappears as a Battle Music Sequence track for ''Final Fantasy III in Curtain Call. ''Chocobo Racing The Ancient Gate Track of ''Chocobo Racing uses a version of "Battle 2" as its theme music, named "Ruins of the Giants" . It is the 19th track in the original soundtrack, and rearranged by Kenji Ito. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The battle against Phoenix uses a version of "Battle 2" called "Phoenix Battle" . It is rearranged by Yuzo Takahashi and is the 23rd track in the original soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle 2" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III". It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. SQ Chips A chiptune arrangement of "Battle 2" by was included in this 8-bit arrangement album featuring tracks from several Square Enix games. It is the second track in the album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album'' "Battle 2" is the third song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Category:Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy III Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy XIV Battle Themes Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Battle Themes Category:Chocobo Racing Themes Category:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Battle Themes